The Singing Games
by trixehloveforever
Summary: Ally Dawson has to compete in the annual 'Singing Games'. And her partner? Austin Moon- the boy who saved her life. As Ally steps into the world of competition, drama and maybe even love, she knows she's in a whirlwind of trouble. May the odds be ever in your favour and remember to sing your heart out! Loosely based on the 'Hunger Games'.
1. The Reaping

**Hello! I am a new author on fanfiction! This is technically my first fanfiction, but I've made many stories and one shots before. I don't know how to make chapters and stuff so please bear with me! I accept constructive criticism , but please no flames. I'm sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes or misspelled words. Oh, I tend to repeat words a lot but I'm trying really hard to expand my vocabulary! That's pretty much it! Okay, on with the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally- neither does my pet robbot with a waffle**** \[*0*]/ (#)**

* * *

_ALLY'S POV_

I fixed my outfit once more before stepping through the double doors of Marino High School. Today was the day everyone dreaded. Today was reaping day.

**Line Break**

I looked at my peers as I walked up to registration. I spied my best friend Dallas and my thirteen year old sister, Megan. My mind flashedbacked to this morning:

"_Don't cry, Megan. There are 500 other students in this school. You won't get picked, I promise," I consoled Megan. A teary eyed girl looked up at me._

"_How many times has your name been put in there?" she asked. I frowned as I thought about it. You see, every year starting from Gr. 8, your name gets put once in a draw until you graduate. Marino High School once had the best status out of all 12 outstanding schools, that is until the 25__th__ Singing Games. Ever since then, for 14 years, we've downgraded from the greatest, to the worst of the best, if that made any sense._

"_Four times," I finally answered._

"_Oh." _

" _We better get going, we're going to be late," I said as I got up._

"Name and age?" A young aggravated lady who's nametag said Felicity asked flatly, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Ally Dawson and 16," I replied. Felicity looked down at her clipboard. She flipped some pages until she found the page she was looking for.

"Allyson Marie Dawson?" she questioned. I cringed as I nodded. Oh, how much I hated hearing my full name.

"Third row on the left." And with that I walked inside the auditorium full of kids.

**Line Break**

I examined the crowd again and found Dallas. Our eyes locked and I knew what he was saying. He was wishing me good luck as I did to him, just through our eyes. I then spotted Megan looking more worried than ever. I looked at her with reassuring eyes. Just then, a shrill sound filled the whole auditorium and all the students quieted down at once. On stage came our escort, Bonnibel Bubblegum **(1)**.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 40th Singing Games. And now for the history of the Singing Games," Bonnibel says as she points to the overhead screen.

"_The Singing Games, a competition held every year where the 12 greatest schools all over the country compete in winning the title, '_Singing Games Champion_'. The winning school receives a year supply of supplies- anything they need. The Singing Games are held every year to know the status of America's most outstanding schools. Happy Singing Games, remember to sing your hearts out and may the odds be ever in your favour." _

They played that same video every year. It was starting to get annoying.

"Okay! Now the moment we've been waiting for! Name time! Ladies first!" Bonnibel placed her hand in the bowl with all the girls' names and shuffled it around. She finally picked a card and opened it.

"Megan Dawson," she finally said. No. No, no, no, no! I was winded. This cannot be happening! My little sister has stage fright! She can't go on stage.

"Megan Dawson? Yoo-hoo!" Bonnibel repeated. I saw Megan slowly walk towards the stage. By then I lost it.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as singer!" I screamed as I ran toward my sister. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dallas carry Megan away as she screamed no. Bonnibel had a flustered look but she tried to put this train back on track.

"Well! Here's our first volunteer from Marino High School! And your name is?"

"Ally Dawson."

"And I assume that was your sister?" Bonnibel questioned. I silently nod.

"Well, Ally Dawson everyone!" I saw all the students silently clap.

"Now for the boys!" Bonnibel continued. She placed her hand in the second bowl and picked out a card and opened it.

"Austin Moon," she stated. Oh no! Not him! He was the boy that saved me from a falling stage light when we were cleaning the stage after our annual school musical. I hate it when I owe people- and I owe him. Austin walked onto the stage. Bonnibel introduced him once more and turned to face the crowd of students.

"The representatives of Marino High School!" Bonnibel said and gently pushed both of us off the stage. She led us into two separate classrooms and told us to sit down. I knew what was going to happen. I waited for the confronting of my family. And that was more dreadful than being picked as representative.

* * *

**(1) I got this from Adventure Time. It's Princess Bubblegum's full name. Hahaha right? Huh? Huh? Never mind.**

**What I mean by based on the Hunger Games is the number of tributes and the competition. That's pretty much it. There is no killing/violence in here though.  
**

**I just proof read this and I realize that I put a lot of dialogue. I'll do better on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it though!**

**P.S. If I want to post another chapter, do I continue on the same document I started on (I use Microsoft Word) or do I put it on a new one? Please PM or review the answer. Thank you!**

**Love,**

**trixehloveforever xx :) **


	2. Confronting the Family

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers! I know 2 reviews isn't a lot but trust me, it made me so happy! I've decided to personally say or type or whatever, to thank you so...**

_**Reviews:**_

**Guest: Aww! Thank you! This is my first real fanfic so it might not be my best but I'm glad you liked it so far! :)**

**Guest (Bubbleslolz): I'm glad you like it! (:-D)**

_**Followers/ Favourites:**_

**lovinaussly: Glad you like the story!**

**I'mnotTophIamMelonlord: Thanks for following my fic!**

**XxAddictedToWritingxX: Thanks for reading my fanfic! I read one of your fanfics and it is awesome! Keep up the great work! (C0:B (It's a bunny!)**

**Fujiwara Yume: Thanks for reading my fic! **

**PSLoveAlli: I'm happy you like my fic!**

**I've decided to update every Saturday just because I have more free time. Once in a while though, I'll update on Thursday because my school has half days, so I'll have time! Sorry for not posting last Saturday! I had to reorganize my room and then I had no time on Sunday and then I had to prepare for a concert I was part of. Also, I got sick****. Does anyone even read this? Wow, this must be the loooongest author's note everrrrrr! Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally; neither does my new pet elacorn (elephant and unicorn, ah durr) (:=D)**

* * *

_ALLY'S POV __**(A/N So it's mostly going to be in Ally's POV so this is probably the last you'll see it)**_

_And...The winner of the of the 24__th__ annual Singing Games is... Penny Allans and Lester Dawson! _The memory of watching the replays of that year's Games ran through my head as I sat motionless staring at the dirty whiteboard. My mom and dad were victors from the 24th Singing Games. I guess you can already piece together that that's how they met. My mom has high expectations of me. Sure, just because my whole life I was surrounded by music and I sing all the time (at home, _NEVER_ at school or in public), that doesn't mean I'm great at it? Wow, I seriously just fought against myself and helped my mom prove her point. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! The truth is, I have horrible stage fright. Ironic how my parents are the bravest people you'll ever see and I'm such a coward. My father has accepted that fact and for my mom, not so much. My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a squeaky door was opened.

"Oh, my little girl! I know you want to make me proud and all, but you don't have to risk embarrassing yourself and Marino High School!" my mom bellowed as she ran in, followed by my father and Megan.

"I did it for Megan. She is too young for all that pressure. Mom, you and I both know it was my job to do it," I replied.

"And I love you so much for it." She gave me a huge bear hug before me. I smiled at her once she let go. I turned to my face my smiling dad.

"Make me proud, Ally-Gator!" He smiled and kissed my forehead. My dad knows it comforts me when he calls me that nickname. Megan walked to me and immediately hugged me.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for me. I love you," she whispers.

"You know I'll do anything for you," I replied. She looked at me and signaled me to look down at her hand. I gasped when I looked down to find the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my sister's petite hands **(a) the link is on my profile****). **

"Times up!" the guard rudely interrupted. My family reluctantly got up, hugged me, and wished me some final words of advice and left. My sister quickly turned around and said,

"Please try to win. For me." She turned on her heel and ran off. Dallas came in and hugged me. He whispered words of advice, like a good best friend should, and swiftly ran off. I'm pretty sure he snuck in here just to say goodbye. Why he snuck in here? I don't know, but to be fair, there a lot of decisions that my best friend makes that I am unsure about. The last person to come in was very surprising. It was Mike Moon, Austin's dad.

"I know that you are surprised to see me, but I need to tell you something. Please, just take care of yourself and Austin. I have a feeling that you and he will restore Marino High School's reputation," he pleaded. I nodded my head. He thanked me and placed something in my hand.

"Good luck!" he tells me before he leaves. I opened my hand to see a red coloured guitar pick. I smiled to myself. Red is my absolute favourite colour. Bonnibel quickly entered the room and tells- more like commands- me to go out. I hold my two gifts tightly as I was swiftly ushered out of the room. It's amazing how fast she is, considering the fact she is wearing 6 inch heels. She briefly explained to me that we were behind schedule and we had to get to the car that takes us to our plane. We picked up Austin and practically ran to the car. As the last of Marino High School faded away, I silently prayed that I would come back with a heroes' welcome. I now found a new courage. I have to win, for my sister. I haven't let her down and I'm not starting now.

* * *

**(a) Link on profile!_  
_**

**This is my Polyvore account, so I'm not stealing it! If you want, you can follow me on Polyvore at trixehlove ****.**

**Sorry, it's short! I kind of rushed. Please review! Thanks! Oh, and I've decided to do a random fact of the day (RFOTD)! It's also on my profile, if you're interested!**

**RFOTD: Rhinos are only fat unicorns! ... What now *insert random hand motions here*! **

**Lots of wuv,**

**Trixehloveforever xx (but you can call me Trix ;})**

**Update 03/11/13: Just fixed some mistakes I found in the chapter ϋ**


	3. New Home and Remake Center

**Hey guys! I'm sosososososososososososososo sososososososososososososo so sorry that I haven't updated in almost 2 months. I have been very busy with school lately and I've been getting sick a lot. I'll try my hardest to update at least every 2 weeks. Also, I might not post for a while longer (AGAIN SORRY) because I have been much disorganized (and everyone who knows me knows that I'm crazy organized and hate when I'm or see someone else disorganized) with this story and I want to have time to properly develop this story. Please continue to review- it always makes my day and inspires me to write more :). Anyways, without further ado... here's chapter 3! YAY!**

**...**

**But first, a thank you (nye, nye, nye):**

**Ozera's Buffy: I'm happy you like it! =-) Here's the update you asked for (like a month ago).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, the Hunger Games, and any other things mentioned; I do however co-own (with my friend) pegawhals (Pegasus and narwhals) ϋ**

* * *

Breathtaking. That one word alone describes New York's skyline. The buildings were very tall. The sunset was the most amazing one I have seen. Nothing matched the bright city lights I perceived right then and there. As I was admiring the view, I felt the plane jolt and my natural instincts told me to hold the closest thing to me. Unfortunately, it was Austin's hand. Why didn't I just grab the armrest?! I looked at Austin to see him already staring at me. He and I both were tinted with red. A sound came from the speaker and I heard the sound of the captain's voice.

"We are experiencing a bit of turbulence. To ensure your safety, please stay seated with your seatbelt on. We will be starting our descent in 15 minutes. Thank you!"

I was about to let go of Austin when he spoke.

"You can still hold onto me if you like. I would've grabbed the first thing closest to me too if you hadn't grabbed me first."

A blush arose on my cheek as I nodded. I held onto to him for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

I breathed the cold January air as I stepped out of the airplane. The sharp air threatened to take over my body. Luckily, Bonnibel gave me a warm winter jacket to wear before the plane landed. A white limo was waiting for us. Bonnibel led us to the limo and pushed us in. As the limo drove us to our destination, I admired the city all around us. The Big Apple truly was The City That Never Sleeps. We arrived at a large, expensive looking building. I remember the building from watching it on TV. It was the place where the tributes stay and train before the games begin. The only time it is used is when the games are near. The games always started on the week with February 14. That gives us only a month to prepare. We got out of the limo and entered the building. The lobby **(a)** was gorgeous and looked expensive. A huge chandelier hung over the lobby. I saw a beautifully, well painted mural on the wall. A couple of little couches were placed alongside the wall. It was very modern. We got into the elevator and Bonnibel pressed the 12th floor button.

"You guys are lucky! You have the penthouse suite because your school was the first winners of the Singing Games," she announced, smiling.

"So what are we going to do when we get to our suite?" I asked.

"We are going to first show you your rooms. Remember, our whole team lives on the same floor but in separate bedrooms. After that, we are going to take you to the remake center in the second building and give you a makeover. Well, I won't, but the people there will. After that we'll eat a late dinner. The food is delicious here, especially the steaks. Though the turkey is also good..." Bonnibel babbled on.

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened to our floor and everyone stared in awe at our suite **(b)**. Even Bonnibel shut up at the site.

"I've been doing this for seven years and I still can't get over the view," Bonnibel whispered, as if the beautiful place in front of us might shatter if she talked to loud.

We stepped into the room after about five minutes of admiring. Austin sat on the couch and I followed. Bonnibel was nowhere to be found. She was probably checking for paparazzi and clean rooms. After a few minutes of being wrapped in a very awkward silence, our chaperone popped up and gave us a tour. First the living room, then the dining room, the kitchen, and finally our bedrooms.

The bedrooms were very modern, like the rest of the suite, starting from the room décor to the bathroom. Each room looked almost exactly alike. The walls were painted a chocolate brown with blue accents. The bed was yellowish-beige and low with a tall headboard and no footboard. On both sides of the bed hung low hazel drop-shaped lamps and against one of the walls were three modern sculptures of various sizes. On the wall opposite to the bed was a flat screen TV with large speakers next to it. Good thing the rooms are soundproof! Right under the TV was a contemporary shelf with a Blu ray player, remotes, the list of phone numbers to call for DVD's, room service, etc and some little decorations. There were two doors next to it that led to a walk-in closet for shoes and accessories and clothes. It's a girl's dream closet! Everyone was registered to one room so the closets were modified according to your gender. Any outfit you could come up with, you can make. Beside the door to enter the room was the bathroom. It was also contemporary. The showers had settings you could adjust according to your taste. I could get used to this!

After the tour, Bonnibel brought us to the remake center where I met my stylist Terrence Philippe and Austin's stylist Anastasia Annie. Terrence and Anastasia looked to be in their mid-twenties. Terrence was very polite and funny. I've never seen them before so it must have been their first year as stylists in the Singing Games. My other crew was Janine, Lindsey, and May. Bonnibel wanted us to get to know each other first so my team would know what to change to match my personality. It was actually fun—better than I expected. After our bonding session, they gave me a total makeover. Starting with waxing my legs and ending with blonde tips on my brown hair. I've always wanted ombre hair. They even changed my style! I used to wear colourful, floral dresses and skirts with leather ankle boots but now they've introduced me to pastel jeans, cute tank tops, dresses (that weren't floral) and awesome wedges. Don't get me wrong though, I love my old clothes but now I have more of a variety. Terrence said he sees me more as girly and sassy rather than shy and scared. When Janine, Lindsey, May, and Terrence finished adding the final touches, Terrence covered my eyes.

"Are you ready to see the new Ally Dawson?" he inquired, excitedly.

"Yes!"

He uncovered my eyes and I didn't see the scared, shy girl back in Miami, but a beautiful, confident young woman ready to take on anything **(c)**. I was speechless.

"How do you like it?"

"It's... I love it!"

"Woohoo!" my beauty team cheered.

_Ring!_ The bell signalling the end of our time rang. I was kinda upset that I had to go so soon. But I do have a beauty session every few days so I'll see my team many times during training.

"Well, I gotta go," I notified.

"Goodbye! Don't forget our booklet full of tips!"

"I won't!" I replied. I got my book and jacket and walked out of the remake center. I was greeted by a blonde boy with an awesome sense of style (from a guy's perspective). It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Austin.

"Hi, Austin," I greeted.

"Hey A-Ally! You l-look different," he nervously replied. Why was he nervous? He's the confident one.

"Is that bad?" I looked down at my clothes instinctively.

"No! What I mean is, you look beautiful!" he responded. I probably looked like a blushing idiot when he said that.

"Thanks."

"There you guys are! Come on, let's go eat dinner and watch the replays of the reapings," Bonnibel screamed, which scared the bejeebies out of me. She led Austin and I to the lobby, then the elevator and pressed our floor number. Before the doors closed, I caught a glimpse of the tributes from MUNY, eyeing Austin and I with jealousy. I wonder why?

* * *

Once we got to the floor, I went to the washroom and washed my hands. I sat down at the dinner table and waited for everyone to come. Once everyone was seated, Bonnibel told us that we are going to meet our mentor. It used to be that the victors of past games would mentor the tributes but just recently, they've changed it to vocal coaches because the victors didn't want to get blamed if their school lost.

"Austin, meet your mentor Riker Lynch and Ally, meet your mentor, Vanessa Marano **(a/n: I know she acts, but for my story she sings ϋ)**!"

A blonde 21 year old that look kinda like Austin walked out along with a 20 year old that kinda looked like me. That's kinda creepy.

"You guys look alike!" Bonnibel exclaimed.

"That's creepy!" we all said at the same time. Riker and Vanessa sat down. Bonnibel wanted us to get to know each other (seriously, if I have to tell one more person my life story, I'm gonna scream!). Once we actually got over the fact that we looked alike, it was fun.

_How many times is Bonnibel going to prove me wrong? _I thought. When the food finally arrived, I stuffed my face, in a polite way. Bonnibel was right, the steaks were amazing. And of course the other food, too! After dinner, we went to the living room and watched the reapings. We missed the beginning but we tuned in just in time to see the recaps of the reapings. They announced the school, state, and singers, along with a clip and picture. The announcers said:

_Iriswalk High School of Music—California: Jonathon Quinn and Allegra Greene_

_Chatbank High—Colorado: Aaron Stroud and Loreen Bardsley_

_Bellewood Academy of Performing Arts—Maryland: Gayle Thorpe and Aurélie Zeni_

_Faireridge School— Alaska: Channing Villanueva and Kiarra Ricchetti_

_Cloveton High— Hawaii: Keanu Weaver and Malia Tinker_

_Kingsheights Academy of Music— Illinois: Martin Holmes and Shannon Mason_

_Boston Institute of Performing Arts (BIPA)__** (1)**__ — Massachusetts: Koby Brand and Alessandria Ventura _

_Queenswell High— Utah: Gordon Savano and Brooklyn Irving_

_Oakbank High— Oklahoma: Kennith Garey and Delia Carideo_

_Rockway Academy— Texas: Andre St. John and Lilian Olguin_

_Music University of New York (MUNY) __**(2)**__ — New York: Joshua Penny and Rachael Wootton_

_Marino High School— Florida: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson_

I thought it was unfair that some schools that just focused on music was competing but then again, those schools won the prize money of $500 000 many times so their music program must be very good. As I saw who we were up against, the little boost of confidence I gained from the makeover dropped 10%. I finally realized that, if I want to win, I have to get rid of my stage fright once and for all. But, who will help me? I didn't want to watch anymore or else all my confidence will drop, so I excused myself.

"Hope you feel better," Bonnibel called.

"I'll walk you to your room," Austin said as he stood up.

"No, its fine I_—"_ When I looked in his eyes, I could tell he didn't want to stay and watch the rest of the newscast. He wanted to leave as much I wanted to.

"Okay, fine," I gave in.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Vanessa teased.

"Shut up!" Austin and I replied, blushing like crazy. How many times did I have to blush today? I walked to my room with Austin. At my door, I turned around to face Austin.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You're welcome... good night!"

"Good night!" I walked into my room and closed the door. I got ready for bed. When I finished, I sat at the end of my bed and read my beauty tips book. When I finished the chapter on hair care, I looked at the shelf and saw my two gifts. I picked up the necklace and the red guitar pick and I remembered all the promises I made.

_I have to win,_ I reminded myself. And with that, the confidence I lost, gained back. I finally lay down on my bed. I needed energy for tomorrow's first training session. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a really annoying trumpet sound.

* * *

**/!\ IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! /!\**

**(1) From **_**Good Luck Charlie, **_**Season 3 Episode: All Fall Down**

**(2) From **_**Austin & Ally**_**, Season 1 Episode: Albums & Auditions**

**Links are on my profile! Please check them out!**

**(a) Just click the first website**

**(b) The same penthouse as **_**The Hunger Games**_** =-D**

**(c)** **Link on Profile**

**I'm actually very happy with this chapter because I took more time on it and I made it longer!**

**I changed the rating [to T] because I'm following the Hunger Games in a way so, there may be a bit of violence and language but not really. I basically did it to be safe. Sorry there's so much links! I just really wanted you guys to see and really feel the same as the characters. There will barely be any links in the next chapters (except for the outfits *wink, wink, hint, hint*)! For the school names, I got it off of a school name generator and put it with random states; if any of these schools exist, I don't own them. I also used a name generator to make the names. Now, the important thing is that I need your help! If you would like to be one of the three judges, please PM your name (or name that you want) and a brief description of what you look like (or want to look like). I'd rather you PM than review just so that I can keep track, but if you're a guest, just review then! Anyways, that's it! Sorry again for the delay. Keep reviewing!**

**RFOTD: More Monopoly money is printed in a year, than real money throughout the world! :)**

**Wuv,**

**Trix =)**


	4. Breakfast Before Opening Cermonies

**Hey guys! Only one person asked me to be a judge in the story. There are two more spots available. Details are in the previous chapter (at the footnote {author's note}). Thanks for the follows, favourites, and especially the reviews. Please keep them coming. They always make me feel better! Also, sorry for not updating on Spring/March Break. I had to finish a project and I did a lot of spring cleaning. And sorry for not updating in like a month again, I've been busy with school lately. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_**Reviews:**_

**tigzzykonner: Of course you can be a judge! Your name is Zachary Bolts, right? I'll be sure to make a note to remind myself that you're a judge. :). And I'm really happy you like my story. I'm trying my best to improve my writing even more to make my stories more enjoyable for my readers! Thanks for the compliment! ϋ**

_**Favourites/ Follows:**_

**Elina-Ann: I'm glad you liked my story enough to follow and favourite it! :D**

**missyriah: Thanks for following and favouriting (is that even a word, LOL?) my story!**

**lacy. morris 59 (sorry there's spaces or else your username won't show up): Thanks-a-you for following my story!**

**Disclaimer: LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU! ME. NO. OWN. AUSTIN. AND. ALLY! (Or any other things mentioned)... YOU GET IT? ^.^**

* * *

"Austin! What the heck? Why are you blowing a trumpet through another trumpet? **(1)**" I asked, extremely confused.

"Well, Bonnibel, can I just call her Bonnie? I'll ask her during breakfast. Anyways, she's been screaming at you through your intercom trying to wake you up for 10 minutes so she finally forced me to wake you up," he simply stated like this happened to him every day.

"Okay. Well I'm just gonna go get changed and I'll be there in a couple of minutes," I told him.

"Kay." And with that, Austin ran away like a little child screaming something about pancakes.

_Cute, _something in the back of my brain said. _Shut up! _I mentally screamed at it. I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom where I washed my face and fixed my hair. I then walked over to the closets where I picked out a pair of purple pastel jeans, a polka dot peplum top, and white wedges. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I walked toward the dining room where a huge breakfast buffet was laid.

"About time!" Bonnibel snapped. She must've been mad at me for not waking up. She must have been also mad at me for something else too because she was glaring at me, and then the rest of the group. That when I realized that Bonnibel, Austin, Riker, and Vanessa were already seated and that I was the last to arrive. I turned a scarlet red as I mumbled sorry.

"Okay, let's eat!" Riker grinned to break the awkward silence blanketing us.

"PANCAKES!" Austin yelled as he ran to the buffet area.

"PICKLES!" I exclaimed, following him. After I gathered a plate full of food and a glass of orange juice, I walked to the table and sat next to Austin.

"Bonnibel, I've been wondering, can I just call you Bonnie? You're name is kind of a hand full, ya know." Austin questioned through a mouth full of food.

"First of all, that is very disgusting and rude. Wait until you're done chewing the food, and then speak. Second, no you may not. It sounds unprofessional."

"Yeah, because Bonnibel is _such _a professional name," he mumbled, loud enough for only me to hear. I quietly laugh to myself. I took a bite of my chocolate chip pancakes and let me just say that it was the _BEST _pancakes I've ever had in my life. Sorry mom! And the pickles were just— it felt like little pickle angels were dancing on my taste buds. Does that make any sense?

"Let's get down to business. We could train you separately or together. If you train separately than you guys sing solo. If you guys train together, you're doing a duet. This doesn't have to be your final decision. You can change during the Games. Decide now," Riker said, after we finished our food and the table was cleared.

"Why would you coach us separately?" I asked.

"Well, let's say you have a strong voice or a secret skill and you want to keep it a secret from each other," Vanessa replied.

"I have no secret skills. And besides I already know yours, right? I've heard you play all the instruments in the music room and I've heard you sing in the practice room in your store," Austin said. That pulled me short. I never thought Austin came to Sonic Boom, let alone heard me sing.

"You can coach us together," I said as Austin nodded in agreement.

"All right then! Give us some ideas of what you can do," Vanessa told us.

"I can't do anything," Austin said, "maybe except for playing a couple instruments."

"No, no that's good. Ally?"

"Well, I can play a couple instruments and I can sing a little."

"Are you good?"

It took me a while to think about that. I have been singing since I was a little girl. I'm not as good as my mother, put she has had formal training, whereas my voice was raw. My voice is stronger than my father's, but that's because he doesn't song as much. He is amazing with instruments though.

"I'm alright I guess," I confirmed.

"She's excellent. Every time I go to Sonic Boom, I hear the sound of her sweet voice in my ears. I swear, every time she sings, all the birds stop to listen." Suddenly, a wave of suspicion hits me. Literally. I fell off my chair because of my suspicion. Is that weird?

"Are you okay?" Austin questioned, with a look of surprise clearly written all over his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I got up and sat down in my chair again.

"What are you doing? If we want to win, Vanessa and Riker need to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself, Ally," he replied. That rubbed me the wrong way.

"What about you? You can play a zillion instruments. That's not nothing," I said, my pride taking over my whole body.

"What good is that? In case you haven't noticed Ally, this is a _singing _competition."

"Who says you can't sing? I've heard you sing every day after school in the music room. Yeah, that's right! I _stay _after school just to hear you sing!"

"Ugh! You have _NO _idea what effect you have!" Austin screamed in exasperation. What effect do I have on people? Last time I checked, I was a nobody who happened to be the daughter of the last victors of Marino High.

"Well, enough of that. Let's get ready for the Opening Ceremonies. You two know the parade around the City Circle, right? It's just to introduce the tributes," Vanessa said after a long silence. We all nodded.

"The parade is tonight. I want you guys to go the Remake Center and get ready. Anastasia and Terrence are already waiting for you. Now shoo!" Bonnibel told us.

Austin and I got up and walked to the elevators with Bonnibel hot on our heels. Bonnibel left us to walk in on our own at the lobby because Riker and Vanessa didn't want us to look like babies who needed a babysitter to the other tributes. Once Austin and I got to the Remake Center, we walked our separate ways,not daring to look at each other. Not daring to start up another argument.

* * *

**(1) Remember that episode? Austin & Ally, Season 1, _Rockers & Writers_**

**Well that's it! Hope you guys see all my references to the Hunger Games :). And don't laugh at me for my failed attempt at humour. This was more of a filler chapter because I really had no time. I'm sorry if it's a little boring in the beginning, it will get better, promise! This is my first fanfic so this won't be my best! Anyways, don't forget to sign up as a judge and don't forget to review! I love you all!**

**xx, Trixehloveforever 3 **


End file.
